


A Long Suffering Woman

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson, a long suffering woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Suffering Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts

“Dr Watson, if you will stand in the broom cupboard in the dark it is hardly surprising I hit you with the mop as I put it away. The mop, incidentally, which I have just finished using to clean the floor following Mr Holmes’ latest experiment. So it is not my fault that you now have a nose bleed. Please do not drip on the floor; as I said it has only just been cleaned. Now look what you’ve done; I’ll have to get the mop again.”

“Inspector Lestrade, if you will stand in the broom cupboard in the dark.”

 

 


End file.
